


А он говорит...

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малфой отдаётся, а Поттер принимает. Малфой думает, а Поттер говорит. Малфой мечтает свалить в Бразилию, а Поттер об этом не знает, но всё равно останавливает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А он говорит...

но всякий раз, не дёргаясь, не смущаясь неловко,

я подставляю тебе для поцелуя глотку.

перегрызай.

(c) Яшка Казанова

*

Рефлексировать над чашкой кофе с самого утра было не очень хорошей идеей. Рефлексировать с сигаретой в руках, мечтая, чтобы пол провалился под ногами, земля разверзлась, и языки адского пламени начали щекотать голые пятки.

Глупости какие, нет никакого ада, а если и есть, он окружает меня постоянно.

Кофе в чашке маггловский, растворимый. Он отлично сочетается с обшарпанными стенами и занавесками в цветочек на окнах. И чашкой с отбитым краем, и заунывным лаем собаки этажом ниже. И, чёрт возьми, всё это настолько до тошноты противно, что хочется встать и кинуть в это всё безапелляционное Бомбардо, чтобы полетело к чертям собачьим в тот самый несуществующий ад.

Я и делаю так — точно по расписанию, каждый понедельник, когда тупая ноющая боль где-то в грудине заполняет всего меня с головой. Я делаю это каждый понедельник, чтобы к субботе привести квартиру в порядок и сделать вид, что в моей жизни всё хорошо и мир не остановился в мёртвой точке, совсем не передом ко мне.

Разгром квартиры — почти единственная вещь, которую я делаю по расписанию. Правда, есть ещё кофе по утрам и письма от Панси по средам. Есть сигареты через каждые пятнадцать минут и есть Поттер. Поттер был, есть и будет, и, кажется, никуда от него не деться.

Он приходит каждую субботу. Каждую, мать её, субботу открывает дверь собственным ключом и говорит:

— Хоть где-то что-то не меняется.

Как раз в перерыве между закрытием двери и припечатыванием мокрого поцелуя к моим губам. Всё это настолько тошнотворно мерзко, что мне хочется выблевать его поцелуи на старый коричневый ковёр. Его поцелуи, его заботу, его нежность. Его ехидные замечания и его «Ежедневный Пророк», который он привычно, будто думая, что я не замечаю, оставляет на тумбочке в гостиной. С обложек газет почти каждый раз улыбается он же. 

«Гарри Поттер подписал дружественный контракт с французским Министерством магии». «Гарри Поттер и его команда поймали сбежавших из Азкабана». «Гарри Поттер и его семья отправляются на Майорку».

И единственный вопрос, который мне хочется задать, это какого хрена он сейчас здесь — раскладывает продукты по полкам в холодильнике, напевает себе под нос, проводит своими всегда слишком горячими пальцами по моей щеке.

— Малфой, ты идиот, — он говорит так каждый раз. И каждый раз натыкается на мой ответный взгляд: равнодушный и холодный. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он был именно таким.

*

Поттер постоянен, как часы, и скрупулезен, как эпилептик. Каждый раз, когда он развязывает мои руки, я потираю их и чувствую, как повисает в воздухе ставшее привычным когда-то замечание: «Мог бы и не связывать меня». В самом деле, он же знает, что я отдался бы ему и без верёвок на запястьях. Просто так. Однажды, в самом начале, Поттер ляпнул «Отдался бы за еду». Я врезал ему — дважды или трижды. А потом мне стало плевать. Во-первых, потому что в чём-то он прав. А во-вторых, потому что плевать.

Но Поттер настолько постоянен, что связывает каждый раз и, чёрт возьми, если его это возбуждает, то пусть играется на здоровье.

А потом мы лежим — тоже вполне привычно — на кровати, он поворачивается на бок, подперев голову рукой, и его вялый член упирается мне в бедро. Это тоже тошнотворно мерзко, но тоже плевать.

— Паркинсон писала? — спрашивает он как бы между прочим, и рука его проводит пальцем по моей груди. Я киваю и смотрю в потолок. — Что писала?

Тяжело вздыхаю и выдаю очередную нелепую ложь:

— Что ухаживает за двумя дракклами в Гималаях. Знаешь, там холодно, и дракклов нужно постоянно кутать в овечью шерсть. Шерсть ламы не подходит, потому что пропускает воду, а овечья как раз то, что надо. Она пишет, что гималайские шаманы давно знают специальное согревающее заклинание специально для дракклов, но ей не говорят, ведь она женщина и всё такое. А ещё…

— Чёрт, заткнись! — говорит он и затыкает меня поцелуем. Как банально, думаю. Как ужасно, тошнотворно банально, думаю я и облизываю его сладкий язык.

Поттер всегда сладкий на вкус, почти везде, я точно знаю, я проверял. Такое ощущение, что вместо мыла и геля для душа он использует мёд или сгущёнку — тягучие, вязкие и тошнотворно сладкие. 

Он целует меня своими сладкими губами и царапает сосок. Я расслабляюсь и думаю, а не завести ли мне кошку. Полосатую, похожую на МакГонагалл в анимагической форме. Чтобы смотрела на меня каждое утро и говорила: «Сукин сын, вставай из кресла и иди завоёвывай мир».

Когда всё стало настолько тошнотворно неправильным?

*

— Паркинсон писала? — спрашивает он, и я киваю. — Что на этот раз?

— Сказала, что в Австралии выпало семнадцать сантиметров снега. Кенгуру скачут по заснеженным полям, проваливаются и выкапывают из-под снега карликовые кактусы, которые завезли африканские завоеватели прошедшей весной. Панси нашла там любовь, когда их замуровало снегом в пабе. Пока они вручную разгребали завалы, она познакомилась с рыжим карликом-ирландцем, у которого мешок полон золота, и теперь они хотят пожениться и умотать…

— Какой же ты придурок, — говорит Поттер и прицельным поцелуем касается моих губ. — Идиот, придурок. Идиот.

— У тебя ограниченный словарный запас, — отвечаю я и тут же получаю кулаком в ухо. 

Я чувствую, как он переворачивает меня на живот — привычно не замечаю его жалящих пальцев, впивающихся в мою бледную кожу и, конечно же, оставляющих некрасивые синеватые следы. Чувствую, как он дышит мне в ухо, а потом принимается вылизывать его, облизывать мочку. И дышит-дышит-дышит — хрипло и как будто через силу. И шепчет: «Ты настоящая блядь, Малфой».

И я с ним соглашаюсь, мол, да, блядь, что уж скрывать, кому от этого будет легче. 

Головка его полувставшего члена тычется мне в зад, и Поттер становится на колени. Гарри Поттер стоит на коленях перед моим тощим белым задом — такое стоит нарисовать и повесить на стену. И рефлексировать на это каждый день вместо чашки кофе и горьких сигарет. 

Я поставил Гарри Поттера на колени. Кто бы знал, что это будет так просто. Я говорю это вслух, и Поттер со всей силы бьёт ладонью по моей ягодице. Я ухмыляюсь, он бьёт ещё и ещё. Я ухмыляюсь.

— Поттер, ты скоро превратишь мой зад в кисель, — говорю я и утыкаюсь лицом в несвежие простыни. Его слишком часто срывает с катушек, думаю я. Слишком часто, слишком резко, слишком на меня. 

— Твоей заднице уже ничто не повредит, — шепчет он, склоняясь над моим ухом, и прикусывает его. И мне кажется, что сейчас очень не хватает пафосной фразы, что я был плохим мальчиком, и меня нужно хорошенько наказать.

К этому всему я слишком привык, и мне откровенно по хуй. И когда он проводит ладонью по моей промежности — член, яйца, анус — слишком развратно, чтобы оказалось правдой, — я думаю о том, что было бы неплохо схватить свои вещи и умотать в Бразилию, есть там ананасы прямо с грядок и кататься на лианах вместе с мартышками. И увезти с собой Панси — вместо Гималаев и Австралии. В конце концов, загар ей определённо пойдёт.

*

Поттер вылизывает мою шею, как будто потерял на ней что-то жизненно важное, и найти это что-то можно только языком на ощупь. На улице, наверное, весна, думаю я, а Поттер зализывает мне раны, и есть в этом что-то неправильное — как и во всей моей новой жизни.

Кто сказал, что новая жизнь начинается с обещания себе бросить курить, не нервничать и выходить по вечерам с невестой в свет? Да все считают так, и я считал когда-то. Мнения меняются слишком быстро, почти также быстро, как цвет искр перед глазами, когда Поттер пальцами без смазки проникает в меня и двигает — вперёд-назад, больно, сладко. Херов Поттер даже представить себе не может, насколько он виноват в том, что происходит здесь и сейчас и в те дни, когда его величество будет проводить время с семьёй и на работе.

— Поттер, — хриплю я сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Поттер, скажи, что ты врёшь своей жене об этой субботе?

Об этой, о прошлой, о следующей. О тысяче суббот, которые мы провели и ещё проведём вместе, в этой затхлой квартире, на этих серых простынях.

Он кусает меня за задницу и приподнимает её над кроватью. Я лежу на спине с закинутыми чёрти куда ногами и вижу свой свисающий бледный член и его лицо, резко контрастирующее по красноте.

— Какая разница, — отвечает он и резко начинает ебать меня пальцами, проникая всё глубже и растягивая всё сильнее. Мне больно, и я сгребаю пальцами простыни, запрокидываю голову, но глаза не закрываю, смотрю ему в лицо. Я люблю видеть, как он возбуждается. Он любит видеть, как его пальцы проникают резко в мой раскрасневшийся анус.

Поттера возбуждает это всё, а мне по хуй. Мне настолько по хуй, что я спрашиваю снова:

— Поттер, а, Поттер… А ты спишь со своей женой?.. Она возбуждает тебя?.. Малышка Джинни, красотка Джинни. Ты ебёшь её с таким же оттягом, как и меня?

Он рычит сквозь зубы и опускает мой зад на простыни, и подхватывает, чтобы насадить меня на давно вставший член. И я думаю, Мерлин, я нужен ему. Я ему нужен, иначе зачем это всё? А он закидывает мои ноги себе на плечи и наклоняется ко мне. И я привычно ожидаю поцелуя, а он привычно хватает меня руками за горло и начинает душить. Я не успеваю сделать вдох и чувствую, как быстро начинает не хватать в лёгких воздуха. Как резко входит в меня Поттер, и какая неудобная у меня поза. Я царапаю ему спину и что-то хриплю, и уже почти теряю сознание, когда Поттер отпускает мою шею, и я хватаю ртом воздух. Дышу, дышу, вдыхаю полной грудью, и эйфория, захватывающая меня, заставляет прогнуться в спине, обхватить лицо Поттера ладонями и кончить — сильно, быстро, обжигающе-прекрасно.

*

«Ты придурок, Малфой», — пишет Панси. Я думаю, почему у всех появилась эта ужасная привычка меня обзывать? «Ты придурок, Малфой, что заточил себя в этой квартирке. Тебе нужно выйти, мир не так плох, как кажется».

Я сминаю её письмо, так и не дочитав, и кидаю на пол. Мне кажется, что оно гремит и бряцает, соприкасаясь с полом. 

Какого чёрта. Какого чёрта она судит о том, в чём не разбирается? Почему она думает, что имеет право судить? Покушение на убийство Дамблдора, смерть Крэбба, в которой виноват я и только я, заключение отца в Азкабан, которому я не смог помешать, смерть матери через год от рук каких-то выродков…

«Все уже давно забыли», — вот что пытается сказать Панси.

Тёмная метка останется навсегда, как бы ни прижигал я предплечье сигаретами, скрипя зубами от боли.

— Все уже давно забыли, — шепчет Поттер, проводя по шрамам и свежим ожогам пальцем. Я морщусь от боли и закрываю глаза.

Я не забыл. 

*

Сегодня он слишком нежен. Слишком.

Я чувствую его сладкий язык на ключицах и смотрю в потолок. Руки его проводят по бокам, макушка утыкается мне в подбородок. Я нюхаю его волосы — они пахнут мёдом, как и весь он. Медовый Поттер, сладкий Поттер. Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Я смотрю в потолок и думаю, что кошку завести всё же нужно. Она станет заменой Поттеру, когда ему надоест. Я малодушно надеюсь, что ему не надоест никогда — ведь не надоело же за два года. Я малодушно надеюсь, что смогу прожить без него, хотя знаю, что превращусь в развалину — ещё большую — если в одну из суббот не услышу на пороге его голоса.

Меня тошнит от него, потому что он никогда не станет моим, он слишком недосягаем. Это я всецело его — телом, душой, этой квартирой. Всё здесь его, включая холодильник, телевизор, который он смотрит по вечерам, и стопку окурков, которую я множу со скоростью полёта самой быстрой совы.

Я думаю, что правда — схватить пожитки и рвануть в Бразилию. Вместе с Панси или с ещё не заведённой кошкой, но лишь бы без Поттера, без какого-либо намёка на Поттера, без каких-либо мыслей о Поттере.

Ощущать себя зависимым от человека — это пострашнее наркотических зелий и маггловских сигарет.

Я не знаю, зачем я ему. Я не знаю, зачем он приходит каждую неделю. Сначала я думал, что это простая блажь, желание поиздеваться над столь нелюбимым в школьные времена субъектом, но в такие моменты, как этот, — когда он находит своими руками мои и сжимает пальцы, и проводит языком по моим соскам — сначала по одному, легко и дразнящее, потом по второму, втягивая его в рот и посасывая, — я понимаю, что это бред. 

И когда аккуратно входит в меня и начинает двигаться, я понимаю, что это бред. И когда мы лежим после на кровати — плечом к плечу, — я отчётливо понимаю, что это бред.

Зачем я Поттеру?

Я оборачиваюсь к нему, в надежде найти ответ. 

— Через пару недель будет очередной Бал в честь победы, — говорит он буднично. А я смотрю на его некрасивые брови и думаю, как глупо было заточать себя здесь ради него. Ведь плевать на чувство вины, это всё ради него. — Там будут многие из твоих друзей. Паркинсон точно будет.

А я думаю: Бразилия. Свалить и никогда больше не видеть этого всего.

А он говорит:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже пошёл.

А я думаю, ну что за глупости.

А он говорит:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Ну… Со мной, понимаешь.

А я сглатываю и отвечаю:

— Ты идиот.

Он только кивает и смотрит на меня своими странными глазами. И сжимает мою ладонь, наверное, пытаясь передать какие-то дурацкие эмоции — переживания, поддержку и это злосчастное «давай сделаем это вместе». Я вспоминаю совершенно внезапно, что у него жена и дети. Карьера, друзья, уважение в обществе. И что я для него — всего лишь игрушка, некий предмет, с которым он может делать всё, что вздумается, — оживлять свои дикие сексуальные фантазии и подкармливать с рук, как нахохлившегося воробья. И уже почти соглашаюсь с самим собой (а внутренний голос чем-то напоминает голос Снейпа), что это всё неприемлемо и «чёрт возьми, Драко, ну куда тебя опять несёт, сиди в своей норе». Но он говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, Драко.

И я думаю, ну какая на хер Бразилия. Ну какая Бразилия, если здесь Поттер называет меня по имени и, как херов дошкольник, предлагает мне встречаться. И, да, кажется, признаётся мне в любви. И круче этого нет ничего на свете.

И я послушно подставляю шею для поцелуя, потому что не могу отказать ему. Потому что, что бы он ни делал и что бы ни предлагал, я всё равно буду его. Любовником, личной собственностью. Личным Упивающимся или личным идиотом. Кем угодно. Только пусть будет — по субботам или вообще всегда. Пусть будет, а с остальным справиться я уж как-нибудь постараюсь.


End file.
